Agents of Chaos
by Lillais
Summary: AU Has the Joker finally met his match in the form of a Mob Boss's daughter? Is she the only one to see past the scars? Rating subject to change. Part1 Joker origin Part2 PostTDK Harley Quinn/Joker/OC
1. He is trouble

**Summary- Part one: Jack Napier is a troubled boy attending a private school in Chicago when a new girl arrives and changes everything. Part two: The Joker is terrorizing Gotham with Harley when a familiar face shows up and causes even more chaos **

My name is Megan Durand and I'm the daughter of a French Mob Boss. It wasn't every day that we relocated operations and it was now focused in the big city of Chicago. I honestly love my father when I see him every month for at least and hour and I love traveling, but the school thing was getting ridiculous. My father wanted to blend it so he chose the most prestigious and expensive school of all Chicago for me to attend and required that I take the bus the first day to make friends. Getting on was awkward as at least 30 pairs of eyes stared at me. I sat near the back and stuck my headphones in trying to avoid conversation. When the bus screeched to a stop, I walked off the bus and blinked as a blond walked up to her with a clipboard.

"Hi! My name is Alice and welcome to Chicago!"

I forced a smile and ended up smiling slightly. "Thanks. I'm Megan."

Alice waved her hand. "Oh everyone knows! It isn't every day someone new comes here with such…. style."

I looked at my normal clothes and chuckled. "I'm sure I'll start a new trend."

I brushed past her and went into the gothic building. The building was actually kinda cool, but not really as you could tell most of it was added after the school was built which really took away the effect. My morning was full of superficial girls coming up to me with half-hearted greetings and different guys glancing at my ass. Teachers forced me to stand and introduce myself every hour and every hour they asked if I spoke French. After discovering my French teacher was really an Italian mob wife I felt uncomfortable and itched for a fag. This whole school was annoying and whenever I walked past a group I would get a series of whispers and giggles that would echo in the halls. I fought hard to stop rolling my eyes and I ended up disliking my classmates more and more. As lunchtime rolled I glanced at my map and went to the dining hall and got a tray full of things that looked frozen. I took one since it came with tuition, but my stomach growled for the pasta stored in my backpack.

All of a sudden I had a bad feeling making me flinch and duck as a partially eaten apple flew at my head. I growled softly, but paused taking a deep breath. I turned and saw a couple of girls smirking at me. I frowned in mock shock and I bowed my head down as the other kids laughed in the cafeteria. I hate being the new girl. I held the tray firmly and stepped over the legs of the jocks trying to trip me and headed towards a table near the back with a single boy sitting there. He looked to be a rather tall boy with a worn grey t-shirt and dark pants. He certainly seemed normal compared to the Prada wearing boys and Chanel wearing girls.

I walked over and hesitated before speaking softly. "May I sit here?"

The boy's head snapped up and his intense brown eyes locked with me giving me shivers. I only looked at his face and studied it only for a moment before noticing he was very attractive. The boy frowned at the mysterious girl. He heard about her arriving, but he didn't care earlier and certainly didn't expect her to walk up to him considering who he was. There were plenty of rumors about the infamous Jack Napier, the child from a troubled home. He didn't even understand why he was at the pretentious private school for the rich and wealthy of Chicago besides the fact the school wanted to be known for turning around the life of a "troubled" boy. The thought made him snort and then he actually took a moment to look at her. He bit his lip as he glanced at the short girl with the porcelain skin and small naturally red lips. Her hair fell down her hair in long brown waves and her eyes a light hazel that reminded him of glass and she too chose to be normal just wearing a t-shirt and jeans with combat boots.

I paused again silently cursing for the loss of words and I forced a slight smile before sitting across from him. "My name is Megan…"

Jack looked at me as if I were crazy. Jerk. I gained confidence and smiled at him before realizing he didn't have a lunch making that smile falter. I paused and I'm not quite sure and I don't know what possessed me to do it but I pulled out my real lunch and slid it to him. "I promise it isn't poisoned."

Jack stared at it and didn't move. I nibbled on the school sandwich and smiled softly as Jack opened up the container and examined the contents. "Pasta Puttanesca"

Jack stared at it again and sniffed it. I rolled my eyes and slid him a fork and tossed my wrapper behind into the garbage. The tone sounded and I got up. "What's your name?" Jack looked at her and he got up grabbing the container. "Jack Napier."

He walked off leaving me with an interesting smile. Alice noticed and she quickly ran over to me with a fake smile laced with disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

I fought to not roll my eyes and I blinked in mock surprise before smiling politely. "Excuse me?"

Alice placed a finely manicured hand on her hip. "That's Napier. You don't talk to Napier for a plethora of reasons."

I chuckled. "You know what plethora even means?"

Alice growled slightly. "He is crazy. He beat Brett, the captain of the football team, literally to a pulp and set his teacher on fire. He is trouble."

I looked at her with disbelief. "I'll be the judge of that."

I grabbed my backpack from the ground and walked off in the opposite direction. Jack walked out to his usual spot on campus, which was a lonely bench under a big oak tree. He took the pasta out of his bag and opened it. He took the fork and stabbed a couple noodles before taking a bite. He chuckled softly and twirled the fork slowly. "Megan…" Jack was amused and it definitely wasn't often that Jack would be amused. He ate the rest and set the container aside pulling out a pack of cigarettes and his chemistry book. He started reading while smoking, taking notes in a black book as the late bell rang. He read throughout his math class until it started raining. He growled and slammed his book shut going inside.

* * *

I sat in chemistry at a lab table alone glaring at anyone who dared sit near me. I opened my book and started reading the experiment. Suddenly the noise died down and as the door opened. Jack stood dripping wet from the rain and he threw a pass on the instructor's desk.

The instructor stared at it and shook slightly. "er…. Sit with Miss Durand. You two will be lab partners."

The class murmured as Jack stormed over to the table near me. I glanced at him before measuring my reactant.

He glanced at it and made a face. "I'll handle the thermoplastic."

He grabbed a striker and lit it.

I nodded. "Don't let it reach the boiling point."

He looked at it and then me with an odd smile. "And if I do?"

He leaned closer with every word. I set the reactant down and I leaned close practically closing the space between us. "You wouldn't want to burn that pretty face of yours."

He blinked and stepped back laughing. He had one of those beautiful laughs that made everyone stop and want to listen. I shook my head smiling softly and kept measuring the monomer reactant. I watched Jack mix a couple things and I soon recognized it to be tricyclic acetone peroxide. He mixed his beaker carefully and I frowned. "How did you make that Jack?"

He smiled. "It is just the monomer."

I took the beaker and looked at him. "Do you mind if I pour it in?"

Jack studied me and chuckled. "I think you know what happens if you do nutmeg."

I made a face and set the beaker down. "Who taught you how to make that?"

He smiled and tapped his forehead and leaned against the table. "Didn't your daddy teach you not to interfere with things?"

My arms crossed to hide the shock that he knew who I was. "My father taught me how to not get caught Jack."

Jack looked at me. "I'd hate for you to be on my bad side. Be a doll and give the beaker to Pauline for me."

I smiled sweetly. "Not a chance in hell."

I walked forward making him back up into a wall. I looked at him and reached into his pocket taking a cigarette. I flashed him a grin. "Thanks Puddin'."

He flinched then laughed. Taking the beaker I slipped the normal monomer into his hand. I took the other and disposed of it. The last thing I needed was an explosion on my first day of school. I watched him pour it in and the product forming beyond expectations. The instructor marveled at it after announcing that he had given false instructions and that no one should have gotten any results let alone anything perfect. That being said I now knew two things for certain. The first thing was that Jack Napier had to be at least a genius. Secondly that Jack Napier was absolutely crazy.

**Should I continue this? R&R comments **


	2. Like I haven't heard that one before

**"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane."**

**(Insert generic disclaimer. I own my OC and that sadly is all)**

**Jack POV**

I started at this little girl. This bold little girl with the doll lips who knew exactly what I had planned on doing. She had stood up to me and stopped me. Somehow she knew the monomer I made would explode with the slightest touch of the thermoplastic. She didn't seem overly intelligent at first glance, but my little comment about the mob gave her away. Who else would know about the little trick with the thermoplastic? Or maybe she was smart. She did name the compound correctly, which was a step in the right direction. I wondered what mafia affiliation she had. None of those fuckers seemed smart enough to know what she did except maybe the Germans. Last I heard they were busy trying to gain support for the second Holocaust. I licked my lips and glanced at her again. Megan has a slim figure and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it like other girls. She didn't worry about clothes from what I could tell or make-up. It was interesting refreshing. However, it irritated me how much she was getting in the way.

She was writing the results down when I learned close and whispered. "Don't get in my way again princess."

She smiled in response. "Why would I ever do that dearest Jack?"

"You wouldn't let me perform my innocent experiment."

Megan leaned against the counter. "And have a massive explosion my first day of school? What would our beloved instructor say? Nah. Besides you wouldn't have done it."

"Wanna bet?"

Megan grinned. "Sure. I bet you wouldn't start a fire even if someone paid you."

I chuckled at the foolish girl. "And if I do?"

She paused to think for a bit. She shrugged.

I felt a sly smirk n my face as she turned with a pout expression. She reached into my front pocket and took my lighter slipping the cigarette she took from me into her mouth. "Be a gentleman?

I found myself in disbelief and chuckled as I lit the fag for her. She inhaled closing her eyes with a look that could only be described with a look of pure sex. I've never really cared for girls up until this point where I felt my jeans get tighter. I had an idea of what I wanted now. She smiled and learned close. "I'll even help you win this bet."

I groaned slightly as she inhaled up right into a smoke detector. She winked as the god-awful fire alarm went off and kids began screaming trying to rush out. I rolled my eyes as the sprinklers went off dousing us in the water. Megan smiled and looked at my eyes with those damned big ones. There was something that seemed to slow time as her and I was sprayed with the water. She stepped closer and I could tell she was losing her nerve as she walked closer as she shook. I decided to make her more nervous and I snuck my arm around her pulling her against me. She squeaked in surprise and instinctively put her hands on my chest to try and push me off. I grinned and knocked a glass of alcohol on the ground and a Bunsen burner causing a fire to ignite. The water wasn't nearly strong enough to combat the fire. I looked at her eyes expecting fear or anything else but the emotion her eyes had. I saw humor in her eyes. She was laughing at something. I couldn't figure out what until she started laughing. She was laughing at me. I growled in frustration at Megan who pushed me off. I grabbed another beaker and threw it in frustration, which was stupid upon reflection.

She grabbed her book bag and mine. "Let's go before we fry."

I stared and followed as a random fireman ushered us out. The dean was waiting and almost immediately started bombarding Megan with Questions of what happened. I couldn't believe her reaction. She started sobbing with those big eyes. The dean softened and hugged her gently as she sobbed and told a big story about how it just happened and how she was so sorry that the incident even happened. She then turned and did the worst possible thing. She pointed at me and exclaimed. "Jack! Jack saved me from the fire!"

That bitch Alice was lurking around and she heard, gasping. The dean looked shocked and nodded murmuring something under her breath. Megan's eyes met mine and she smiled innocently. Alice paused and she shouted. "Napier is a hero everyone!"

Megan smiled and clapped with the other students. I growled softly as a group surrounded me. "You saved the new girl!"

"How cute"

"Surely you will date her not right?"

"You must like her Napier."

" She is cute. You two would be darling."

I went over and grabbed her wrist tightly dragging her off. "What the fuck!"

Megan looked at me as if I was crazy "What?"

I glared. "Why would you do that?

Megan huffed. "I did you a favor."

"A favor?" They think I like you! They think I'm soft!"

"Maybe you are."

I growled and gripped her wrist tighter causing her to yelp. "I am not soft. Don't ever pull shit like that again."

Her eyes shone with fury and the next thing I knew was that a small fist connected with my jaw causing me to fall back. I didn't release her and I fell back causing her to fall on me. She punched my chest. "You are so stupid. The dean was trying to pin it on you. If I didn't say that then you would have gotten expelled."

I rubbed my jaw and laughed. "You hit like a girl." Her fist rose again and I caught it. "You think you are a princess or something, but in the end you are no better then any of those snobs."

Her face darkened to a red. I thoroughly enjoyed her facial expressions as they gave away her emotions entirely. The glare she had would have burned through anyone else. I rose leaving her in the mud. "If you were anyone else I would have killed you in that fire."

"Next time try it."

"You really like challenges don't you."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Tsk Tsk what would your mother say about you playing in the mud like a pig?"

"She would ask me why I haven't killed the arrogant pig in front of me."

I laughed again and pulled her to her feet. She jumped and stumbled, but my grasp on her kept her in place. "Don't make promises you won't keep."

She looked at me before wiping the mud off her face. "If you ever speak of my mother again I will kill you. And that is a promise."

I tsked again and let go of her arm. The sudden force making her slid and falls back onto her ass in the mud again. "Thanks for feeding me."

Megan gasped from the fall then gave a hearty laugh. "Thanks for the fag."

I shook my head and gave her a little salute before walking off to catch the train back home.

* * *

I caught the train and sighed looking out the window. She was really getting to me and even worse she was getting close. I didn't like it. The train halted and I slipped off walking down the street. I avoided looking at the bums and whores littering the street making my way to my mom's apartment. On the way I heard a little whine and I frowned. I stopped and listened walking down an ally. I saw a box and I shivered as I kicked the newspaper cover off it. Inside was a motherfucking puppy. I really had gone soft for I didn't care about little fluffy things. It whined again and wagged its little tail and I swore as I picked the puppy up. "God fucking damn it."

I slipped it in my bag leaving the head out for air as I headed inside the apartment complex. Opening the door I was disgusted by the sight of seeing my mom with a client. I slammed the door shut. "Party's over. Get the fuck out!"

My mom screamed and a man stumbled off the couch grabbing his clothes. My mother wrapped a sheet around her and tried to slap me, but was too high. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the couch. "Go take a fucking shower. And don't you dare bring those assholes home again."

She glared. "I wish you had never been born!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

I stormed to my room and slammed the door as I heard her sob. The puppy whined and I set it in a shoebox. It looked like it was a collie or something, but whatever it was it wasn't ugly. I rubbed its head halfheartedly. "A cruel fucker must have left you." Picking it up I put a couple old shirts in the box and an old stuffed bear before putting the puppy back down. It nuzzled itself into the shirt and I rolled my eyes pulling out my physics and chemistry book. A piece of paper slipped out of it and I raised a brow picking it up.

"You won the bet Napier. Let me know what you want my dear Puddin'. XOXO"

My lips curled slightly at the pet name and I laughed again.

I looked at the puppy and smiled. "What do you think Ripley? What should we do with her?"

Ripley stared and rolled over. An appropriate response from a puppy. I chuckled and started to reading, unable to shake the fact that Megan Durand was stuck in my mind.

**"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."**


	3. This is a nice puppy Go get a pitbull

"**All forms of madness, bizarre habits, awkwardness in society, general clumsiness, are justified in the person who creates good art."**

**Megan POV**

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

I hate my life.

My stepmother knocked on my door smacking her chewing gum. "Are you up, honey-bee?" I growled and picked up the alarm clock hurling it at her with suprising force. She yelped and closed the door as the clock shattered. I pulled my pillow over my face and groaned. She glared at me as she opened the door. She yanked the blanket off and grabbed my ankles. "You fucking brat."

"Vous estes une putain."

"See you can't even speak English. You know I hate that stupid Italian shit."

"It's French you witch."

"What-ever. Get the fuck up."

I peeked at her from my pillow. Yup, still Jessica. Jessica was my stepmonster my dad met from Vegas. Go figure on that one. When I first met her she easily could have been a model. Maybe she was. I don't really remember. She is approximately 5'11 and probably weighs 105 pounds when she chooses to eat. If she does she proceeds to make an appointment to her Doctor, Dr. Crane for her plastic surgery. She used to have dirty blond hair with glowing skin. Now she had dark orange skin stained from a mishap in the spray tan booth and an ass and tit combination that was ridiculously too large. No one even bothered to even pretend she was natural anymore. She was probably 80% plastic and 20% human after Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane was a scary dude. I've hung around gangbangers, mobsters, pimps, and drug lords and none have compared to Dr. Crane. Crane is a ghostly man with sick pale skin and light auburn hair. He was as skinny and frail as a scarecrow. His office even had a couple of paintings of crows along with old medieval torture devices.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Megan, come along honey."

A warm deep voice kept calling me and I followed it down the long halls of the old building. Jessica huffed. "Why did you bring her Alex? She is just a pest."

I rolled my eyes at her and my father smiled at me. "Someone needs to keep you on your toes."

Jessica huffed and crossed her legs as she sat in a leather chair. My dad sat next to her leaving me to sit across from them. A series of clicks echoed in the hall and a blond bimbo carrying a clipboard scanned the room. "Durand, Jessica?"

Jessica quickly shut her magazine and rose up. "That would be me."

She lost her southern accent and spoke with a dialect that was almost attractive. I'm pretty sure it was called code switching. My father rose with her, but he possessed a regal manner. He dusted off his suit and looked at the secretary. She shivered eying him up like everyone seemed to do. I had the urge to slap her and I rose popping my gum like a rude teenager should. The secretary smiled. "My name is Maria and the Doctor is ready for you."

My father nodded. Jessica grinned. "Lead the way Mary."

Maria gave her a fake smile and a polite nod walking back out the hallway. Jessica hurried and grabbed my father's hand in attempt to drag him, but he walked at a steady pace. I trailed behind, not having any interest in hearing about Jessica's implant job details. My hands found my pockets and I whistled quietly behind as I followed with my head bowed. It is something you naturally learn in the mafia world. You show respect towards your elders and women always showed respect. If it were anyone, but my dad Jessica would have been backhanded at the very least. You never lead the man anywhere unless told to. You don't demand such ridiculous things such as implants or even worse, whine until he gives in. Jessica was breaking all the rules since my father was soft. I was worried. Showing weakness in this cruel world was a bad idea. Maria smiled and opened a large wood door labeled CRANE. "Have a seat and the good doctor will be in within moments."

My father brushed past her and stood as Jessica sat in the leather chair. I pulled a fag from my pocket and lit it, inhaling in Jessica's face as she made comments about how she wanted her study to look like the room. She coughed and glared. "Brat."

My father scowled. "Such a dirty habit my dear."

I shrugged. "You do it as well Sir."

He chuckled and lit his own. Jessica made a face. "Death sticks are bad for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the coffee table. The room around us was creepy. Everything was made of oak painted a dark black. The carpet was blood red and the windows covered in lace and burgundy curtains. A crow was in a large cage in the back near a mahogany desk with a tall leather chair. Paintings of screaming people covered the walls. I got up and went to one of the many bookcases and examined the books. "Hobbes, Paine, Rousseau, Kant, Spinoza, Schopenhauer, Heidegger, Foucault, and Plato." I frowned and wondered why a plastic surgeon would read any of those authors let alone Schopenhauer. Schopenhauer was the only book without dust on it and it looked well worn. "Pessimism? You really want that in a doctor?"

A grave voice chuckled from behind me. "Tell me Miss Durand. What are you most afraid of?" I spun around face to face to the doctor himself. I glared angrily. "I am afraid of what Jessica will look like when you are done with her." My father burst out laughing making Jessica hit him with her purse. Dr. Crane bowed slightly. "I am Dr. Jonathan Crane at your service." He gently held my hand and kissed it. I shivered and held my breath. He looked at my father and smiled. "Mr. Durand. What a lovely daughter you have. Nearly impeccable bone structure, however it is never too early to start working on trouble problems. I could reshape the jaw to something more handsome."

There was something in his voice. Something so cold and cruel yet excited about the prospect of shaving my bone down to something else that wasn't me. He started describing the things he could do to me and as his blue eyes started to shine brighter and brighter with devilish excitement.

Suddenly he grabbed my jaw roughly and squeezed making me yelp in pain. My father narrowed his eyes and pulled out his gun firing into the painting above Dr. Crane's head. "Never touch her."

Dr. Crane froze and let go. "My apologizes sir. Now dearest Jessica." He walked over and held her hand. "What can I do for you my sweet?"

I started breathing heavily and I rushed out the room mumbling something about a bathroom. I hit the wall in the hallway and slid down starting to shake. I felt my cheeks that ached from being grabbed so hard. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered his blue eyes staring into mine. I covered my face when all of I sudden I swore I heard a desperate cry for help.

* * *

I shivered and grabbed my ipod going to the bathroom. I set it on the speaker dock and hummed to Queen's we are the Champions as the stripped and stepped into the shower. Jessica glared. "Don't blast that bullshit so early."

I hummed grabbing my coconut shampoo enjoying the rich lather. She banged on the door angrily. I closed my eyes and let the hot water hit my back. I hummed along as I added the conditioner. All of a sudden my music stopped along with the banging. My brow rose. There was no way Jessica was smart enough to pick the lock. I silently pushed a tile in and pulled out the concealed dagger. I held it, but wasn't prepared for the glass door to be yanked open. I squeaked, dropping the dagger, and hit the wall. "Jessica!"

I closed my eyes from embarrassment because let's face it. I'm a teen girl and we all have body issues. A low chuckle came from the other side. "Not quite Megan."

I flinched and my eyes popped open to see none other then Jack Napier. The bastard stood there, fully clothed, laughing at me. I stared. "How did you get in here?"

Jack chuckled. "Front door."

I stared again and took in his appearance. He took the time to straighten his looks up a bit and I suddenly realized he must have charmed Jessica into letting him in. I huffed. "Jessica?"

He looked at me. "If you mean Barbie then yes. All I had to say I was your boyfriend and she happily agreed to let me in as long as I got you to turn your music off."

I rolled my eyes. "Push over."

"Anything else?"

"Ass-kisser, bootlicker, kiss-ass, bitch, dickwad, jerk."

"Out of names yet?"

I rolled my eyes.

He smirked and eyed me up and down. "Be careful before those eyes fall out."

I pushed him and slipped my robe on. "Any reason why you have to bother me as I shower. And make sure you know the rules."

"What rules would that be?"

"Looking is for free, but touching costs ya."

"How much?"

I gave him my most lady like snort and crossed my arms. "What do you want Jack?"

He grinned and held the note up. "I need two favors."

"Two?"

"Yes, one will cost you and the other is barely anything, but I have a feeling you will enjoy it."

"Is that your sad attempt at flirting?"

"Oddly enough no. I'm so serious."

"Why so serious?"

He smiled at me. "I think you will have fun. Besides." He leaned forward and stroked my cheek. "You owe me."

I huffed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shout for security."

Jack gave me one of those pussy drenching smiles of his. "I don't have to. You won't shout for them."

I growled knowing he was right. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes." I walked to my room and I swore I felt his eyes watching my ass. I slammed the door after me to find Jessica waiting.

She grinned. "He is cute."

My smile was so big. "And he is mine bitch." Her smile fell and I held back my giggle. I went to my room and slipped on my corset and panty. I walked to my closet and thought. Jack walked in. "I'm impatient."

I glared. "Knock at least."

Jack grinned. "Looking is free."

I couldn't even hide my smile as I laughed. I pulled out a band t-shirt and skinny jeans slipping them on with my combat boots. I sat at my mirror. "Grab my coat."

Jack went to do that as I dried my hair. He came back and I put my coat on. "Let's go." He looked at me and I led the way out making sure my father wasn't around. I went to the garage and flipped the lights on. I paused and grabbed a set of keys. "We'll take Jessica's Benz as payback for her letting you in."

Napier's laugh echoed as he grabbed the keys getting in the drivers seat. I sat in the passengers seat and laughed as he put sunglasses on. He glared. "What?"

I laughed harder. "You don't look like yourself Napier."

He shrugged. "It's sunny today."

He started the car and pulled out of the garage and pressed a button opening the black iron gates before our house. I lit a fag and inhaled. "How did you get my address?"

He shrugged. "I hacked the school's file then rerouted the signal where your mother entered that fake ass address."

I glared. "She is not my mother."

He held his hands up. "Sorry?" He swerved and started speeding.

"Fuck, Jack you trying to kill us?"

"I am a safe driver and besides what police man dare stop this car?"

"True…"

He laughed and sped up swerving around cars. He drove us for a while to a suburb. He got out and walked to the door. I followed and watched him knock on the door. A young guy opened the door and grinned. He led Jack around to the back and I followed. Shit. Jack Napier was a drug addict. I wasn't about to pay for any blow. I turned a corner and looked as Jack observed a wicked nice Suzuki Hayabusa with a look of pure greed and want. Pretty sure that bike went to 250 miles per hour. Jack talked to the guy and brought him to me. I placed my hand on my hip. "How much?"

The guy grinned. "It cost me thirteen grand, but I put about six grand worth of work into it."

I inhaled the cigarette deeply thinking. "Sweetie. I could buy a new one for that price. It has hybrid parts too, which kills value. I'll give you 4 grand."

The teen looked as if he could cry. I smiled. "It is the most you will get. I am fucking promising you this little boy. Plus I'll throw in a kilo of pot. Best offer."

The kid whimpered. "My dad will be so mad…"

Napier snaked his arm around my waist. "My girl ain't got all day boy." His voice was so commanding and deep. If he could talk dirty like that.

The teen thought. "Deal…" He threw the keys and Jack caught them. I pulled out my wallet and counted a bunch. I went to my car and grabbed a finely wrapped package. "Have fun."

The kid twitched and I knew he wanted that fix. He nodded and went inside. Napier looked like a kid at Christmas. He grinned. "I can't believe you actually did it."

I shrugged. "I'm a woman of my word."

He smirked. "Oh you are definitely a woman."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk to my car. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his breath tickling my neck. "Jacccck you are in my personal space."

He chuckled into my skin. "Had no idea."

I turned. "Go play with your bike. What else did you want?"

He grinned. "Hows about you meet me at my apartment?"

I looked at him with mock hurt. "Before you try and fuck a girl you gotta buy dinner. Ain't you learning the code of conduct from school?"

Jack leaned against my car. "I think you won't mind."

I pushed him off. "Don't flatter yourself."

He smiled. "Meet me there."

He got on his bike and revved it. He gave me another pussy drenching smile and sped of. I growled and kicked air. He frustrated me beyond belief. And then I realized that I didn't know where the handsome fucker lived. I growled again and got into the car slamming the door shut. I opened up the police database and typed his name pulling his address up. Figured. Fucking projects with Maroni's goons everywhere. The French hated the Italians. My father would shoot me in the head if I dared date an Italian. He told me he rather me be a whore then bring back home a Maroni. I turned off the car tracker and started driving to Napier's. Traffic was a bitch and I sped through side streets, but was sure Jack was going to beat me there. I saw the building and made a face. Drug addicts were everywhere and prostitutes littered the corners like the wrappers from the chicken palace. I shrugged and went inside. I pulled out a shiv and inserted it in the door. I hummed as I picked the lock. Napier was shirtless and he held his hands up in mock surprise. "You could have knocked."

"Fuck you."

"Well I know you want to Megan, but you could buy me dinner first."

"I…Jerk!"

"Ijerk?"

"Shut up!" I went over to him and pushed him on the couch. He smiled at me mischievously. "Close your eyes baby girl."

I paused. "This seems like a bad idea…"

His lips grazed my forehead. "Trust me Megan."

I shivered. "Fine." I closed my eyes and held my hands out as he got up going to his room.

His footsteps indicated he was back and he put a wiggling warm body into my hands. My eyes widened and I stared at the most adorable puppy. "Megan Durand meet Ripley."

I squealed in delight and hugged it. "He is so cute!"

Napier made a face. "Don't baby him. Fucking girls always baby talk dogs."

Ripley licked my cheek and I nuzzled him. "Don't listen to that big meanie face."

"What are you, two?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your daddy is mean." Ripley flopped over.

Jack stared in disgust. "Daddy? You mean master."

I laughed. "This is a _nice_ puppy. Go get a pitbull."

"Hell no. This is my dog. But I need you to help me get it to a vet. I found him in the street."

I frowned sadly and pouted. "Poor Ripley!" I set him down and pinched Jack's cheeks. "Who knew Jack could be such a sweetie?"

He swatted my hand away. "Shut the fuck up. Maybe I want to fatten him up and eat him like a Korean."

I chuckled. "So many other things to eat."

He smirked. "Good point. Tell you what. I won't eat him if you let me eat you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll help you." He smiled, satisfied. All of a sudden a worn middle-aged women came in the room laughing, half drunk and half buzzed, with a man with a familiar look. The man had the look of a pimp. The woman had blond hair and similar features to Jack indicating she was once very beautiful. The use of drugs and booze wore away her beauty and I could tell she had been a whore for a while now. She sneered at me. Jack's face darkened and his hands balled up slowly into fists. "Leave Megan."

"Jack!" His mother screamed and the client slapped her. "Bitch what the fuck is this."

I frowned. "Jack…"

He turned and glared. "Leave!"

I flinched and ran out heading towards my car. The client who muttered about losing money soon joined me and I heard shouts from the apartment. I frowned sadly and got into my car speeding off, not willing to mess with an angry Jack. I didn't understand how he could be so gentle and then so violent.

"**No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness." Reviews keep me going- am I going too fast with them? **


End file.
